


Brothers

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [31]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends Forever, Got your back, Jack and Shitty love each other so much, Jack to the rescue, M/M, Stressed Shitty, background zimbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Jack is worried about something Shitty says in a text -- or rather, doesn't say. Shitty helped Jack through so many bad days in the past, now it's Jack's chance to return the favour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a prompt to write a Shitty comfort fic and I really enjoyed writing it. Jack and Shitty love each other so much. Their bromance is so pure. Just... Jack and Shitty always looking after each other.

Jack: What are you up to tonight, Shits?  
Shits: This stupid fucking 1L mixer. I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a rusty fucking screwdriver.  
Shits: SAAAVE MEEE!!!!!  
Shits: lol jk brah

Jack was not sure what exactly made him do it, but he made a beeline for his car. There was just something about Shitty's text that left a bad taste in his mouth, a tight feeling in his chest. Jack was worried -- not that Shitty would _literally_ do the screwdriver thing, of course -- but _something_ told him that Shitty needed some help. A warning flag in two little letters -- 'jk' -- just kidding.

Shitty had a flair for the dramatic. His texts would had seemed completely normal if they had ended with the first two... but they didn't. And _maybe_ Shitty was completely fine and Jack was worrying for nothing, but... maybe not.

Too often in his own past had he voiced his true feelings only to dismiss them as a joke. It had almost cost Jack his life. So this time around, Jack would rather be safe than sorry. He made it to Cambridge in record time, and and hour and a half later Jack was wandering the Harvard campus, hopelessly lost, in search of the fabled '1L mixer' from Shitty's text.

He found it ten minutes later and cautiously entered the room. Was he even allowed to be here? Jack was not sure. Either way, he was glad he was still wearing his suit -- sweatpants and yellow sneakers would have definitely made him stand out like a sore thumb. He spotted Shitty about twenty feet away and tried to catch his attention.

Shitty glanced over and Jack waved. His friend stared for a moment, squinted his eyes, and then turned back to his conversation with a few fellow law students. It made Jack wince. Maybe he was not welcome here after all -- even by Shitty. But this was _Shitty_ , his best friend. Even if he _was_ embarrassed by his old jock friends, he would not ignore Jack completely in a room full of people like this, right? Jack's heart started pounding and his palms began to sweat. It _was_ weird of him to just show up at Harvard like this, uninvited. He did not even live in the same state. Shit. This was a mistake. No wonder Shitty was ignoring him. Maybe he could sneak away before anyone--

"...Jack?"

Jack turned back around to find Shitty standing only two feet away. "Hey, sorry... I guess it's a weird--"

Shitty cleared the distance between them in one step that was about as close as he could get to a leap into Jack's arms without actually doing so. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist in a tight hug. "Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. It really _is_ you. I thought I was seeing things," he whispered out of earshot from his Harvard classmates. "You-- holy shit. Why are you here?"

Jack squirmed, a little embarrassed still. "I just-- I dunno. I wanted to check on you, I guess? You sounded like you were having a rough day, so I thought maybe... I'd drive up and 'save' you. See if you wanted to study at my place this weekend? If you don't have anywhere else you need to be after this?"

Shitty, for one of the only times in their more than four years of friendship, was at a loss for words. He released Jack from his hug, but gave the lapel of Jack's jacket a small tug. "You beautiful son of a bitch. You just-- _fuck_. My knight in shining armour. Let's go."

One of the classmates he had been speaking with earlier approached them. "Hey, B--"

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have a previous engagement. Give my apologies to Preston for leaving without a proper goodbye, but I really must be going." Shitty pushed Jack towards the door and out into the crisp night air. "That motherfucker's name is Cortland. Can you believe it? _Cortland_. How fucking pretentious can you get? It's like his parents _wanted_ him to be a ginormous douchebag. Fucking hell..."

Jack smiled. Still the same old Shitty. "Is it really okay that you left? We could've stayed a bit longer if--"

"No fucking way. You came all the way here to save me, I'm not about to force you to put up with any of those assholes unless 100% necessary." Shitty looked around them as they walked. "Where'd you park? You didn't like, _**run**_ here, did you?"

Jack laughed. "No, but I guess I did park a few blocks away? I had no idea where I was going," he admitted and Shitty laughed with him.

"You... you fucking beaut of a man. Just dropping everything to rescue me from a night of unending boredom... fucking _romantic_ , is what it is. Only way it could've been more is if you swept me off my feet and carried me out while that 'Up Where We Belong' song played."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"You'd never do it."

"Oh really?" Jack grinned, accepting Shitty's challenge. He swept an arm under his knees and hooked the other under his arm, easily lifting Shitty bridal-style off the ground -- _too_ easily. "Have you lost weight?" After four years of wrestling and roughhousing on at least weekly basis, if not more, the difference in a Shitty's weight was immediately noticeable.

"Yeah well, crazy what not playing hockey every day will do to a guy. Also, it turns out you don't work up much of an appetite when you're sitting in a study carrel for over five hours a day plus class time."

"I think Bits left an extra cherry pie back at my place on Thursday. It's all yours."

"Yes. Sweet holy fuck _**yes**_. C'mere!" Shitty squirmed in Jack's arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "You gorgeous bastard, yes, I love you! I'm gonna fucking _gorge_ myself on that pie."

Jack laughed and set Shitty back down on the ground. They found where he had parked and after a brief stop at Shitty's room to grab his books, they were on their way to Providence.

A little over an hour later, they were leaning against the railing of Jack's balcony, each with a beer. "Cold?"

"Nah, brah. It's good. Enjoying the view. You?"

"I'm good." Jack wanted to say more. He wanted to ask how Shitty was handling law school, if there was anything Jack could do to help. There probably was not much he could do as far as law school stress -- but he would try anything it took.

Shitty sighed deeply. "Fuck, brah. I really needed this."

Jack smiled. "You're welcome here anytime, Shits. If you need a break for a couple days, just come on over."

"I'm not gonna do that. I can't be monopolizing your time like that."

"You wouldn't be. I'll have practices and games, you'll have studying to do... But if you want a quiet place to study over a piece of pie, then here's your solution."

"But Bitty--"

"He's got games most weekends, you know how it is. Most of the nights we see each other are actually week nights. He catches an early train back to Samwell in the morning."

"Yikes. That's rough. I get it though, a bit. Lards used to be able to come up to Boston for the weekends, but now that the season has started, she's busy with roadies. I can make it to Samwell sometimes, especially when they just have home games, but it's hard to study there with the Haus as busy as ever."

"You never had a problem with that before," Jack teased.

"I never _had_ to study before. Not like this. This..." Shitty sighed. "Fuck, brah. This is so different. I know it's an obnoxious thing to say, but I'm used to being the smartest guy in my class. Now I know what it must feel like to take a history class with you." Shitty chuckled.

"Try a baking class with Bittle," Jack added with a grin.

"Or _**any**_ fucking class with Rans." Both men laughed. Shitty took another gulp of his beer. "But, yeah -- my point exactly. I never had to make an effort like I do at Harvard. Everyone is so damn smart... I'm not even in the top five -- or _fifty_ , probably. Every day I have to fuckin' hustle to keep up... it's exhausting. My first semester isn't even over..."

" _Exactly_."

"Huh?"

"It's bound to take some adjusting, but you'll make it. I know you can do it, and I know you'll be a 'swawesome lawyer. You're the smartest guy I know, if anyone can, it's you."

"If I'm the smartest guy you know, then maybe we should head back to that mixer -- I've got 50 people to introduce you to..."

Jack wrapped his arm around Shitty's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. _Please_."

"This from the guy with the 'be better' poster on his bedroom wall?"

"From the guy who tore up that damn poster months ago when he finally realized it was okay to be flawed -- that he was surrounded by people who loved him no matter what."

"People like Bits."

"And my parents, and friends -- people like _you_."

Shitty chuckled softly. "I think I've made it very clear how much I love you over the years, brah."

"And I finally _listened_. I know you're under a lot of pressure right now... but I've got your back, Shits. Any way I can. You're my brother."

"Fuck..." Shitty wiped self-consciously at the tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you came all the way to my school just 'cuz you thought I was having a bad day... How did you even know?"

Jack smiled sadly and gave Shitty's shoulder an extra squeeze. "I've been there before."

"I really miss you, ya know? I've been trying to give you space because I know you'd spend every spare minute with Bitty if you could, and long distance relationships suck big sweaty donkey balls... but fuck, I really miss seeing you every day. Even just stupid shit like coordinating our teeth brushing routine so that we didn't accidentally spit on each other when aiming for the sink. Little things, you know? Or crawling over you in bed to go out the window to the reading room. Reading buzzfeed on your bed while you watched some lame documentary on your laptop..."

Jack laughed. "Or crawling into my bed the morning after a date?"

"Well, how else was I supposed to get deets?" Shitty laughed too.

Jack kept his arm firmly wrapped around Shitty's shoulder. "I miss it too -- _all_ of it."

"Really?"

"When I showed up at that mixer tonight... I thought you saw me and chose to ignore me. It felt awful. If there ever comes a day that we're not friends... I just--"

"I _**did**_ see you -- I just thought my eyes were playing tricks on me! I never thought in a million years that you'd come find me like that. I was happy enough to see your text today."

"Of course I would, Shits. You're so important to me. Meeting you... made me human again."

Shitty scoffed. "Holy fuck, are you telling me you're an _actual_ hockey robot?" He chirped.

"Almost," Jack chuckled, before the conversation turned serious again. "But I mean it, Shits. Coming to Samwell... I'm not sure I would've made through that first year without you. Even if I _did_ , I probably would have stayed 100% focussed on hockey and my studies -- I never would have had any fun. Never would have made so many friends. _Good_ friends. I probably would have burned out again. I don't know where I would be without you -- maybe _not_ anywhere. You made me a better person, Shits."

"Fuck, well, that did it!" Shitty twisted around to wrap Jack in a tight hug and sobbed against his shoulder. "You-- I just-- I'm so thankful-- Just-- fuck you, Jack Zimmermann!"

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Shitty's back, holding him close until he felt his friend start to relax. "How 'bout we go back inside and have some of that pie I promised you?"

" _Hell_ yes. Avert your eyes. What I'm about to do to that pie cannot be unseen."

"Oh really?" Jack grinned.

" _ **Unspeakable**_ things." They laughed and went inside.

Jack turned to Shitty an hour later, once the pie and two more beers were finished. "I might need to turn in soon, Shits. Long day."

"Nah, I get it. Me too." Shitty stretched and gave a loud sigh. "Hey, uh..."

"You want to sleep in my room?" Jack guessed.

"Is that weird?"

"It's _weird_ but I'm okay with that. My bed now is much bigger than my old Samwell one."

"Okay, 'swawesome! It'll be like a fucking slumber party or some shit. Fuck yeah."

"Fully clothed," Jack insisted.

"Yeah, brah. Totally. Bitty's the only naked guy allowed in your bed now, I get it."

" _Shits_..."

Shitty laughed and headed down the hall to Jack's room. He flopped unceremoniously onto the king-sized bed. "Fuck, I wish I could marry this bed."

Jack chuckled as he slid under the covers on the other side and propped himself upright with a couple pillows. "I usually skype Bitty before bed, is that okay?"

"Of course, brah. Need me to give you guys some privacy?" Shitty wiggled his eyebrows.

"When have you ever given me privacy?" Jack chirped back. He grabbed his laptop and waited to connect with Bitty.

"Hi, honey. I wasn't sure if you were calling tonight or not. You're usually asleep by now." From the looks of it, Bitty was already in bed, curled up on his side under the covers. He covered his mouth as he stifled a yawn. "I thought maybe you forgot."

"Of course not, Bits. I've just been a little distracted." Jack angled his laptop to reveal Shitty lying beside him.

"Oh, Shitty! _Aww_ , isn't that nice!"

"I'm gonna snuggle the fuck out of your boyfriend tonight, Bits."

"Lucky boy," Bitty said with a sleepy smile.

Shitty grinned. "Me or Jack?"

"Both."

"You--" Shitty let out a small whimpering sound. "You adorable fuckers! You both really know how to make a guy feel special." He scrambled over Jack's lap to kiss the screen and then gave Jack a tight hug.

Bitty chuckled softly and yawned again. "I've got an early morning tomorrow for the roadie, but thanks for calling to check in, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too," Shitty answered.

"Shits..." Jack chuckled.

"Give Lards a big kiss for me!"

"You know me, Shitty, I'm _all_ about kissing the ladies..." Bitty grinned and the three friends shared a laugh.

"Good night, Bits. Text me tomorrow before your game. Love you too."

"I will. Good night, honey. Good night, Shitty."

Jack closed his laptop and carefully set it on his nightstand. When he turned back, Shitty was looking at him with a wide grin on his face. "What?"

"Fuck, you guys are cute."

"Come on..."

"You sure it's okay if I sleep here? Bitty won't mind?"

"As long as you promise to stay fully clothed, I don't mind. Bits won't either. But -- **_fully_** _**clothed**_."

"Prude." Shitty snuggled up to Jack as promised. "I'm so happy for you guys, you know? Two of my best friends..." He yawned.

Jack smiled. "Maybe you can come visit one time while Bitty's here too -- you won't be able to sleep in _here_ , but I promise the bed in the guest room is just as comfortable."

Shitty snickered. "Might be nice to sleep in a bed nobody's had sex in..."

" _Well_..."

"What?! Jacques Laurent Fucking Zimmermann how many places have you had your way with each other in this apartment? I demand deets!"

"Zimmermanns don't kiss and tell, Shits."

"Not even to their brothers?"

"Nope."

"The kitchen is an obvious yes, so is the pool table. The balcony? Ever have sex on the balcony? That is our _sacred_ bro space -- how dare you?"

Jack laughed quietly. "Go to sleep, Shits."

"You're seriously not gonna tell me?"

"I'm seriously not gonna tell you."

"You always cave and give me deets."

"I know, but he's not some winter screw date, he's--"

"Bitty. I get it. I respect that. I'm just..." Shitty wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm just _so_ _happy_ Bits is finally getting laid, you know?"

They both laughed and Jack turned off his lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "...I'm pretty happy about that too."

Shitty cackled and jabbed him in the side with his fingers. "Look at you! Cheeky bastard! Fuck your 'I don't kiss and tell' when you go and say something like that!"

"Hey! Wa--" They ended up wrestling for a few minutes before settling down again.

"...Thanks again for saving me today."

"I told you already, anytime. I mean it."

"I know you do."

"Tell me when you're having a bad day, okay? I'll help -- even if the most I can do is a phone call from across the country. I _want_ to help, but you have to _tell_ me."

Shitty sighed softly. "You know, growing up my mom was the only one who really had my back. I got used to the men in my life letting me down. I went to Samwell and really clicked with you and the rest of the guys... I guess I was just worried that it would _end_  with Samwell."

"Never. I've got your back. Just like you've got mine, right?"

"Fuck yeah."

Jack curled an arm around Shitty's shoulder and he snuggled closer. "Good night, Shits."

"Good night, Jack..." Shitty let out another soft sigh and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro snuggles!


End file.
